Janji
by shinkuizumi11
Summary: Setelah PDS4 Sakura yang terus memegang janjinya untuk selalu setia menunggunya, Tapi yang ditunggu telah masuk dalam kegelepan hatinya
1. Chapter 1

Janji

Pair: Naruto/dark Naruto x Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated; T

Summary: Sakura yang terus memegang janjinya untuk selalu setia menunggunya, Tapi yang ditunggu telah masuk dalam kegelepan hatinya

* * *

"Terima kasih kau telah sabar menunggu ku. Aku akan janji untuk selalu disisimu."

"Bodoh ku sudah bahagia melihat dirimu kembali seperti dulu, jadi jangan ku mohon, jadikan aku tempat dirimu untuk bersandar, karena aku akan mencoba memahami kesedihanmu."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

"Ya Naruto, sama-sama"

TAMAT

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa Naruto sudah ditemukan."

"Belum forehead, tim yang dibuat belum menemukan Naruto. Ditambah mereka baru saja berangkat."

"Bagitu."ucap Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa duduk sambil memijat pelipisnya seandainya waktu itu dia bisa ikut bersamanya. Walau Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto akan menepati janjinya untuk kembali. Tapi kabar yang di dengarnya sulit untuk Sakura sendiri percaya.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Naruto telah membunuh yang mengawalnya, dan segera bentuk tim pencari. Temukan Naruto dan bwa dia kehadapanku." Perintah sang Hokage

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya Naruto membunuh orang-orang yang mengawalnya."

"Kau pasti ingat saat Naruto harus disembunyikan dipulau kura-kura. beberapa hari lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kesana. Tapi, diakrenakan berbahaya. Saya meminta Yamato, Izumo, Genma dan Raidou untuk menemaninya. Tapi, sayangnya keempatnya tewas."

"Lalu kenapa _shisou_ menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto yang membunuhnya."

"Pesan yang dikirim genma melalui elang pembawa berita memberitahukan bahwa Naruto masuk ke dalam kegelapan hatinya."

"Bukannya Kyuubi sudah menjadi teman kita."

"SAKURA," Bentak Tsunade

"Kami semua merasakan hal yang sama, karena kami akan mencari tahu kemana Naruto dan apa yang menyebabkan dirinya hilang kendali."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saya ikut. Saya juga tim 7 dan sayalah yang paling dekat dengannya."

"Kau sedang dalam pikiran yang kacau Sakura, sekarang kembali lah. Ditambah kenapa kau sekarang jadi lebih memikirkan Naruto bukan kah Naruto sudah membawa pulang sih Uchiha."

"Saya tidak tahu _shisou_."

"Kalau begitu kembali lah nanti akan ku kabarkan soal Naruto."

Sakura pun keluar dari kantor hokage dan melihat timpencari yang berjumlah 8 orang, sama saat misi pengejaran Sasuke, hanya saja posisi Naruto diganti oleh Sasuke, dan ditambah oleh Sai, Shino dan Lee dan sama seperti sebelumnya Shikamru ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim. Setelah melihat itu Sakura ingin meminta mereka sama seperti dulu yaitu saat dirinya meminta Naruto untuk membawa pulang Sasuke tapi kali ini dia ingin meminta Naruto yang dibawa pulang ke Konoha. Saat Sakura mendekati tim tersebut ada tangan menyentuh pundak Sakura

"Siang Forehead."

"Ino."

* * *

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura, tidak kau, tidak Hinata sepertinya kalian berdua seperti kehilangan cahaya kalian. Walau ku tahu kalau Hinata dan kalau kau kenapa? bukannya kau harusnya senang saat Sasuke- _kun_ sudah kembali ke Konoha."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Ino, tapi sekarang sepertinya Konoha jauh lebih sepi saat 'dia' tidak ada."

"Kalau itu sih kau benar, tapi ayolah Sakura kau ini seperti kehilangan setengah dari jiwa mu aatau kau sekarang menyukai Naruto." ucap Ino dan Sakura tampak bingung dengan hatinya. "OH ayolah, kau ini kenapa selalu saja begini dulu saat Sasuke- _kun_ pergi kau menangis siang dan malam dan sekarang Naruto. Juga saat Naruto di Konoha kau lebih memilih Sasuke- _kun_ sekarang kau malah menginginkan Naruto saat Sasuke- _kun_ sudah berada di Konoha. Aku benar-benar pusing dengan pikiran mu forehead." ucap Ino yang pusing dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini

Setelah berpisah dengan Sakura berjalan dipusat Konoha saat melihat kedai ramen yang selalu didatangi Naruto dan dimaan saat Naruto selalu mengajak dirinya kencan ke tempat tersebut Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut . Dia masih melihat sekilas bayangan Naruto yang memasuki kedai tersebut. Sakura pun memasuki kedia ramen tersebut

"Selamat datang." ucap Teuchi

"Wah tidak biasa kau datang sendiri." kata Ayame melihat Sakura memasuki kedainya "Jadi mau pesan apa?" tanyanya kepada Sakura

"Yang biasa dipesan Naruto saja." balas Sakura dan itu membuat Ayame dan Teuchi bingung

* * *

Disalah satu lab milik Orochimaru.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya." ucap Orochimaru yang sudah babak belur

"Dimana kau sembunyikan gulungan tersbut." balas orang di depannya

"Untuk apa kau menginginkan gulungan tersebut, bukankah sekarang sudah damai seperti yang kau impikan." kata Orochimaru melihat lawan bicara. "Naruto." tambahnya kepada sosok di depannya sosok yang akan menjadi Hokage bedanya mata Naruto berwarna hitam dengan bola matanya berwarna merah darah

"Jangan sebut nama itu dasar Ular." kata dark Naruto menerjang Orochimaru secara tiba-tiba membuat wajah Orochimaru berada dalam cengkaraman tangan dark Naruto dan mendorong wajah tersebut ke tanah membuat tanah yang terkena bagian belakang kepala Orochimaru berubah menjadi kawah "Sekarang beri tahu dimana gulungan tersebut atau ku pastikan kau tidak bisa beregenerasi untuk kedua kalinya." tambah dark Naruto

Orochimaru yang ingin meraplkan segel tangan langsung salah satu tangannya mencengkram salah satu tangan Orochimaru. "Jangan kau berani melakukan hal itu karena aku tidak main-main." ucap dark Naruto dan sepertinya Orochimaru dengan terpaksa memberitahukan lokasi gulungan tersebut, Orochimaru tidak menyangka murid dari temannya bernam,a Jiraiya dan juga orang kepercayaan temannya bernma Tsunade sekarang menjadi sosok iblis yang bahkan atau mungkin melebihi sang Rikudou

Naruto yang mengetahui lokasi gulungan yang di inginkan segeran menghancurkan lab Orochimaru dengan RasenShuriken miliknya beserta Orochimaru di dalamnya. 'Sepertinya aku selangkah lebih dekat untuk mencapi tujuan ku.' Batin dark Naruto yang pergi menggunakan shunsin

TBC

* * *

Balik lagi saya ke Fic NaruSaku rupanya saya emang cocok di fic ini dikarenakan punya kekasih yang sifatnya 100% mirip dengan Sakura hahahaha... malah jadi curhat.

baiklah Reviewnya jika ada salah-salah kata atau alurnya yang berputar-putar bisa lewat Review. makasih


	2. Chapter 2

Janji

Pair: Naruto/dark Naruto x Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated; T

Summary: Sakura yang terus memegang janjinya untuk selalu setia menunggunya, Tapi yang ditunggu telah masuk dalam kegelepan hatinya

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia benar-benar menghapus jejaknya bahan chakranya pun tidak terdeteksi oleh byakugan ku."

"Sama, hidung akamaru juga tidak bisa mencium baunya."

'Kenapa sekarang malah kau dobe.'

Tim yang ditunjuk mengejar dan menangkap Naruto sedang dalam pikirannya masing-masing soal salah satu ninja penuh kejutan dan juga sahabat dari mereka semua. Shikamaru sudah tidak ingin gagal lagi seperti misi membawa pulang Sasuke, saat melawan anak buah Orochimaru. Mereka berdelapan pun menambah kecepatan mereka sudah hari ketiga sejak mereka melakukan pencarian.

* * *

"Hhhhh... rupanya negara Kiri hanya segini, ku kecewa dengan penjaga gulungan rahasia ini." ucap dark Naruto yang baru saja membantai habis para ninja Kiri, bahkan lokasi gulungan rahasia yang disimpan di ambil olehnya. "Nah sekarang kita kemana?" tambahnya sambil melihat gulungan yang diambil dari lab Orochimaru. Melihat Lokasi tersebut dark Naruto tersenyum dibalik topeng rubah miliknya. 'Ini akan Menarik.' ucap Batinnya dan disaat yang sama dark Naruto menghilang dari lokasi

"Tch...sial tak kusangka dia melakukan serangan seperti ini." ucap Mizukage yang tubuh bagian peut kebawah tertimbun reruntuhan

* * *

"Apa Orochimaru tewas." ucap Tsunade tidak percaya bahwa rekannya tewas untuk kedua kali

"Benar Tsunade-sama dan dilihat dari lukanya dia tewas karena-" balas Shizune yang menggantung kalimatnya

:Karena apa?" ucap Tsunade

"Jurus Naruto _fuuton: Rasenshuriken_." ucap Shizune

orang yang berada di dalam ruangan Hokage langsung seperti terkena petir. Terutama sih surai merah jambu yang tidak mempercayai dulu Sasuke dan sekarang Naruto yang membunuhnya. Disaat ruangan salam keadaan yang tidak mengenakan karena pertama tim yang harusnya menemani Naruto tewas dan sekarang Orochimaru , Seseorang Anbu langsung muncul dihadapan Hokage.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Kiri telah dihancurkan dan sepertinya pelaku mengambil gulungan rahasia milik Kiri, para aliansi diperintahkan oleh Raikage untuk mengadakan rapat." ucap Anbu tersebut

Pikiran Tsunade pun tambah kalut belum dua kasus selesai sekarang sudah ada kasus baru lagi. Shizune yang melihat sang kakak iparnya juga terlihat begitu juga dengan Sakura yang melihat gurunya juga sama seperti Shizune.

"Baiklah, Shizune panggil Kakashi untuk menggantikan selama kita berdua menuju rapat." ucap Tsunade

" _Shisou_ aku."

"Kau tunggu disini, akan ku pastikan bahwa sih bocah itu mendapat hukuman dari ku." balas Tsunade

Setelah kedatangan Kakashi, Sakura keluar dari kantor Hokage menuju atap kantor Hokage, disana Sakura mencoba melihat seluruh kota Konoha, desa tempat tinggal'nya', tempat kelahiran'nya' dan juga tempat akan dipimpim'nya'. Sakura merasa larut dalam pikirannya.

"Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali."

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage."

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata ku karena itu jalan ninja ku."

Sakura mengingat kembali kenang-kenangan lama Naruto, sosok yang dibencinya diakademi, sosok yang selalu berbuat bodoh, sosok yang selalu menempati janjinya kepada dirinya dan masih banyak lagi hingga Sakura tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu. Soal sih Jinchuriiki terkuat, anak dari hokage keempat dan sih Red Habanero.

"Hei Sakura."

"Iya, Ino."

"Kau terlihat pucat ada apa?"

"Tidak ada kok, gimana kondisi Hinata?"

"Hinata sudah mau makan, walau kondisinya masih dalam tahap pemulihan."

"Begitu."

"Tak kusangka perginya seorang Naruto membuat satu Konoha menjadi suram."

"Ya. Karena dia cahaya bagi Konoha." gumam Sakura

"Hah? tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Tidak ada kok ha..ha..ha.."

"Baiklah kau datang ke rumah sakitkan?"

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak Ino, ku lagi banyak pikiran." balas Sakura meninggalkan atap kantor Hokage

"Hhhh... tidak Hinata, tidak Sakura mereka sama saja." ucap Ino lelah sendiri

Sakura pun menelusuri jalan utama Konoha hingga bertemu Hinata, Hinata pun juga sama melihat sosok Sakura di depan. Tapi, entah kenapa suasana mereka berdua terlihat canggung

"Bagaimana kondisimu Hinata?" tanya Sakura

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Hoo... begitu, syukurlah."

* * *

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Jurus pengikat bayang mu tidak akan mempan kepada ku Shikamaru."

"Kau sudah terkepung, lebih kita kembali ke Konoha, dobe."

"Wah-wah sekarang siapa yang mengajak ku kembali ke Konoha, padahal kau telah membunuh salah satu tetua Konoha, iya kan teme."

"Apa tujuan mu naruto?"

"Tujuan, ku tidak tahu, yang ku inginkan hanya melampaui para kage sebelumku."

"Tapi cara mu salah Naruto."

"Kalian ini berisik, lagipula kalian tidak bisa membeda kan mana bunshin, mana asli ya." jawab dark Naruto dan boof, dark Naruto menghilang

'Sial jurus kagebunshinnya makin meningkat bahkan Sharingan dan Byakugan juga terkecoh' Batin Shikamaru yang terlihat cemas apakah dia dan timnya dapat membawa pulang Sahabatnya ke konoha dalam waktu seminggus seperti perintah Hokage

"Kita ubah strategi." ucap Shikamaru

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita harus membawa Naruto kembali walau dengan cara kasar." ucap Shikamaru tegas

"Tapi, bukankah Naruto-"

"Dia memang teman kita , bahkan sahabat kita Lee. Tapi dia bukan lagi Naruto yang kita kenal. Kita harus mengambalikan dia ke dirinya yang sebenarnya lalu membawanya ke Konoha walau dengan cara kasar." ucap Neji

"Baiklah, Ingat Naruto bisa menggunakan bunshin yang bahkan bisa mengelabui Byakugan dan Sharingan jadi untuk sementara kita cukup mengikuti jejaknya saja. Kiba gunakan kembali penciuman Akamaru dan jika baunya menyebar kita juga gunakan bunshin sebanyak yang kita bisa untuk menangkap Naruto." ucap Shikamaru selaku ketua tim.

"Tapi bukankah penciuman Akamaru?" Tanya Kiba

"Tidak ada waktu Kiba." balas Lee

'Naruto takkan ku biarkan kau lebih jauh menuju kegelapan.' tambah Shikamaru

Delapan Shinobi Konoha pun melakukan pengejaran kembali, mengejar sahabat mereka yang masuk dalam pusaran kegelepan. 'Dulu kau berhasil menyadarkan ku. Sekarang giliran ku dobe.' Batin Sasuke

Tim pengejar benar-benar dibuat susah mencari jejak sahabatnya terkadang menyebar, terkadang hanya satu atau dua. Walau semua harus mengakuinya Naruto bisa disebut sebagai masternya dalam membuat bunshin belum lagi ditambah chakra Kyuubi.

"Hhhhh... mereka belum menyerah rupanya." ucap sosok mengawasi mereka dari dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi "Ya sudahlah." tambahnya sambil menuju arah Konoha

* * *

Dikonoha Sakura yang harusnya bertugas dirumah sakit Konoha lebih memilih untuk duduk di kedai Ichiraku ramen, tapi ramen yang dipesan Sakura entah kenapa belum disentuh sama sekali, sejak bertemu dengan Hinata, Sakura benar-benar bingung soalnya bukan rahasia bahwa sih gadis Hyuuga tersebut menyukai sang Uzumaki tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya. Dirinya yang baru menyadari perasaannya saat ini tidak mungkin mengutarakan perasaanya nanti semua akan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan berbeda ditambah belum tentu Naruto yang sekarang menerimanya sama saat di negara besi, ditambah dengan kabar bahwa Naruto telah menghancurkan lab Orochimaru bahkan membunuh Orochimaru itu sendiri.

 **Flashback**

"Bagaimana kondisimu Hinata?" tanya Sakura

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Hoo... begitu, syukurlah. Jadi kau akan kemana sekarang?" tanya sakura

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura- _chan_. Aku bingung dengan semua ini kenapa Naruto _-kun_ Hiks bisa seperti itu hiks."

"Sudahlah Hinata, Naruto pasti kembali seperti dulu kita semua harus percaya kepadanya." balas Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk. 'Ne Naruto, kau pasti akan kembali seperti dulu kan.' tambah Batin Sakura

 **Flashback End**

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ayame

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok hehehehe..." balas Sakura gugup. 'Bagaimana pun Sakura yakin bahwa tim yang dibentuk gurunya bisa membawa Naruto pulang, hanya saja yang jadi pertanyaan siapa yang bisa membuat Naruto bisa bersikap seperti ini dan apa alasannya. Sakura pun bertekad mencari tahu semua alasan dibalik sikap Naruto yang berubah. Seusai dari kedai ramen Sakura bertujuan menyelinap keluar sayangnya saat ingin menuju pintu gerbang melihat sosok yang dikenalinya.

"Yo Sakura- _chan._ " ucap sosok tersebut

"Na..Ru..To.."

"Mundur nona Haruno." ucap para Anbu yang siaga di depan pintu masuk Konoha

"Tapi, itu-"

"Sekarang dia adalah musuh nona Haruno."

"HHhhh... padahal hari ini aku pulang tapi kenapa disambut seperti penjahat?" tanya Naruto

"Jangan main-main kau telah membunuh yang mengawasi mu, Aoba, Guy dan Yamato."

"HHhh... mereka hanya sekumpulan ninja tidak berguna, yah walau Guy- _sensei_ harus sampai membuka gerbang ke 6 sampai aku sendiri harus mengorbankan lebih dari 10 bunshin ku untuk menahannya lalu melemparkan rasen shuriken kepadanya." balas Naruto sedangkan Sakura merasa matanya panas bahwa Naruto benar-benar membunuh mereka, awalnya saat Naruto kembali Sakura ingin membuktikan bahwa Naruto tidak membunuh siapapun.

"Kau akan menerima hukuman yang berat Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kalian kira bisa menyentuhku." balas Naruto menyeringai

Saat para Anbu sudah tinggal beberapa langkah boff... Naruto berubah menjadi segumpal asap 'Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu.' gumam Naruto dan dari asap muncul ribuan Shuriken dan mengenai beberapa Anbu, sisanya melakaukan kawarimi dan berubah menjadi batang pohon. "Hhhh... apa hanya segini para Anbu Konoha." ucap Naruto yang muncul dari balik asap

"sejak kapan dia bisa menggunakan jutsu itu." gumam salah satu Anbu

"Sejak lama balas Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakang Anbu." ucap Bunshin Naruto sang Anbu pun yang terkejut langsung gerakannya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Kagebuyo" ucap Naruto dan membanting Anbu tersebut ketanah dengan kepala lebih dahulu

"Sudah naruto...sudah cukup hiks..sudah.."

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, ekemana Naruto yang dulu, ku mohon hiks..kembalilah hiks..."

"Kau tahu Sakura saat ini kau tetap tidak berubah. Dasar cengen." ucap Naruto dingin dan membuat Sakura mematung dengan ucapan Naruto. "Hhhh... sepertinya aku harus menunda mengambil gulungan kedua. Baiklah berapa hari lagi aku akan kembali Sa...ku..ra- _chan."_ balas Naruto yang meninggalkan gerbang Konoha

* * *

Chapter 2 masih dikit nih wordnya

Jika ceritanya ada kesalahan atau ada saran silahkan melalui Review ya

selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa bagi yang umat muslim

* * *

R & A

Guest: bukannya neji dah mati thor, trus kenapa dari tim 8 orang yg mencari naruto neji dimasukan ? Yg ditambah sasuke, sai, shino, lee bukannya kalau gitu neji termasuk karena naruto di ganti sasuke ?

A: oke disini Sasuke dibawa kembali bukan saat Perang Shinobi melainkan saat sesudah melawan Danzo dan untuk Neji memang saya buat tidak meninggal

Makasih buat eight heroes rohimbae88 dan Aion Sun Rise


	3. Chapter 3

Janji

Pair: Naruto/dark Naruto x Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated; T

Summary: Sakura yang terus memegang janjinya untuk selalu setia menunggunya, Tapi yang ditunggu telah masuk dalam kegelepan hatinya

* * *

"Ck...sial tak kusangka dia sampai menyerang Konoha juga." ucap Tsunade yang mulai geram atas kelakuan ninja yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri

"Tsunade..." Teriak salah satu tetua Konoha bernama Koharu

"Apa maksudnya ini Tsunade?" tambah Homura yang juga tetua Konoha

'Ck...dasar pembuat masalah.' batin Tsunade kesal melihat kedua tetua

"Apa benar sih Jinchuriiki itu menyerang Konoha."

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" Balas Tsunade yang sudah pasti mengira kedua tetua ini akan mencari gara-gara dengannya

"Kau harus tegas Tsunade, bagaimana pun kau harus mengumumkan dia menjadi Missing-nin. Mulai sekarang." ucap Koharu

"Jangan bercanda nenek tua." Balas Tsunade sambil mengangkat kerah pakaian Koharu. "Masalah ini biar ku urus kau jangan ikut campur." Tambahnya

Koharu dan Homura pun membanting pintu ruangan tersebut. Tsunade pun kembali ke mejanya dan memijit peilipisnya, bagaimana pun dia termasuk yang tidak ingin Naruto dijadikan missing-nin. Tapi, jika terpaksa dirinya sendiri yang harus memberi pelajaran pada bocah itu

"Ne..Tsunade- _sama_ _."_

"Kau tenang saja Shizune. Naruto pasti akan kembali lagipula bocah itu adalah calon Hokage selanjutnya."

"Kau benar Tsunade- _sama_."

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jiraiya melihat Naruto seperti ini.' Batin Tsuande sambil melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna

* * *

"Apa maksudnya ini bocah." ucap Kurotsuchi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya butuh gulungan rahasia milik Iwa, karena jika tidak aku akan susah menuju Suna dan Kumo." balas dark Naruto

Saat itu Akatsuchi mengeluarkan bebatuan dari mulutnya dan membentuk Golem. Sosok Golem tersebut melancarkan tinjunya kepada dark Naruto.

"Kau tau bahwa itu teknik yang paling menyedihkan bagi para Ninja." balas Dark Naruto

Saat tinjuan Golem sudah sangat dekat Dark Naruto langsung melompat dan menghajar golem tersebut dengan kawazu tataki dan membuat golem itu hancur seketika. Kurotsuchi tidak tinggal diam dari tangannya kurotsuchi menembakkan air seperti terompet. Dark Naruto yang masih dalam mode sannin hanya tersenyum. "Payah." gumamnya

Dark Naruto pun terkena jutsu tersebut dan membuatnya terdorong disaat itu boff Dark Naruto berubah menjadi batang pohon. "Apa." ucap Kurotsuchi tidak percaya

"Jika mainnya diudara ini akan sulit. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong aku belum melihat Tsuchikage kemana dia?" tanya Dark Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." balas Kurotsuchi

"Hhhh...sebetulnya aku tidak ingin menggunakan gulungan ini, tapi ya terpaksa lah." balas Naruto membuka gulungan, lalu "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

"Itu...kan..." ucap Kurotsuchi tidak mempercayai akhluk di depannya

"Kau kaget? wajar saja, sejak aku mengambil tubuh ini aku telah menyimpan chakra para bijuu dalam gulungan dan aku dapat memanggil mereka sebebasku." ucap dark Naruto

"kkkk...kau..."ucap Kurotsuchi menerjang Naruto yang berdiri diatas sosok besar tersebut

"Hancurkan mereka Isobu." ucap Naruto

Makhluk yang bernama Isobu atau lebih dikenal sebegai Sanbi yang menembakkan bola-bola air berukurang raksasa dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kurotsuchi pun dapat menghindari bola-bola tersebut

"Hah...kau kira serangan seperti itu bisa mengenai ku.' ucap Kurotsuchi, Tapi Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Kau yakin." balas Naruto

"Hah?" ucap Kurotsuchi penuh tanda tanya

Duar...duar...duar...

"Apa? sial.." ucap Kurotsuchi melihat kebelakang saat desanya terkena bola-bola meriam milik Isobu

"Jangan mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan. Kazu kumite." ucap Naruto memukul perut Kurotsuchi dan membuat Kurotsuchi terpental kebelakang, untung saja Akatsuchi dapat menangkapnya

"Lebih baik kita mundur, kita akan meminta bantuan aliansi." ucap Akatsuchi

"Ck...sial..." balas Kurotsuchi yang pergi meninggalkan Iwa

Naruto pun melepaskan ikat kepalanya dan membuat goresan ditengah lambang Konoha. "Dengan ini tinggal tiga gulungan lagi." ucap Naruto sambil duduk diatas Isobu yang mengamuk di Iwa

* * *

Dinegara besi sedang diadakan rapat oleh ketiga kage untuk kedua kalinya

"Tak kusangka Mizukage dan Tsuchikage gagal menahan bocah itu, Ditambah Bee belum ditemukan." ucap Raikage

"Bagaimana pun dia keterunan Ashura anak dari rikudou sennin." ucap Kazekage

"Kau benar sekarang kita hanya bertiga, kita akan menyatukan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Naruto." ucap Hokage dengan berat hati

Tsunade sebetulnya ingin sekali menolaknya apalagi saat Sakura meminta dirinya untung menunda pertemuan dengan kage lain karena Sakura yakin Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha, sebagai Naruto yang dulu.

 **Flashback**

" _Shisou_ kumohon tunda dulu pertemuan dengan kage lainnya untuk membahas perihal Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? tim pengejar yang kubuat sudah gagal, mau tidak mau sekarang aku harus bertindak untuk mengurus bocah itu."

"Tapi _shisou_ Naruto telah berjanji kepadaku bahwa dia akan kembali dan Aku percaya, karena Naruto bukan orang suka ingkar janji."

"Ya dia memang kembali dengan membunuh para Anbu konoha dan juga ingin mengambil gulungan rahasia miik Konoha." Ucap Kiba

"Hokage-sama, biar aku yang mengurus Naruto bagaimana pun saya berhutang dengan dia." Ucap Sasuke

"Hhhhh... baiklah Uchiha Sasuke kau bersama Kakashi akan mencari Naruto kembali tapi hanya lima hari."

" _shisou_ kalau begitu aku juga"

"Kau tetap disini Sakura." balas Tsunade

"Tapi _shisou_ aku juga tim 7"

"Kau tidak akan kuizinkan keluar desa Sakura." balas Tsunade sambil meninju meja didepannya "Ino bawa Sakura keluar, biarkan dia tenang untuk sejenak." tambahnya

 **Flashback off**

"Hei Hokage, jadi kau setuju jika dia dijadikan missing-nin." Ucap Raikage

"Tunggu dulu Raikage. Kau jangan memutuskan sepihak." Ucap Kazekage

"Apa maksudmu Kazekage? dia telah menghancurkan Kiri dan Iwa, bahkan membunuh Mizukage, kau jangan membelanya." balas Raikage

"Kau tidak berubah Raikage. Selalu Menggunakan emosi." ucap Mifune dari pihak Samurai

"Soal Naruto disatu sisi dia merupakan pahlawan dari PDS ke 4 walau sekarang dia menjadi ancaman tapi kita harus tahu dulu alasannya." ucap Hokage

"Baiklah kita tunggu dalam sampai lima hari jika Orang yang kau kirim gagal menahan bocahitu, bocah itu harus di cap sebagai missing-nin." ucap Mifune

"Baiklah." balas Hokage

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura...halo..." ucap Ino yang terus memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan wajah yang sangat dekat "Hhhh... kau ini kenapa Sakura, apa karena kau tidak diajak dalam misi mencari Naruto."

"Bukan itu Ino, saat Naruto kembali aku disatu sisi seolah tidak mengenalnya. Dia berubah menjadi Naruto yang tidak aku kenal Ino, kehangatannya yang selama ini aku dapat rasakan seolah tergantikan oleh rasa akan haus kebencian. Dia bahkan memiliki aura hitam yang lebih pekat daripada Sasuke. Bahkan seringaiannya masih dapat ku ingat kalau dia bukan Naruto, Ino." ucap Sakura panjang lebar

"Kau tenang saja, si baka itu pasti akan kembali kedirinya. Apalagi Sasuke dan Kakashi sedang mencarinya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali ke desa ini." balas Ino sambil ememluk sahabat pinknya dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata hanya bisa duduk difutonnya matanya soelah kosong saat tim pencari gagal membawa Naruto kembali bahkan mereka hanya selalu menemukan bunshin milik Naruto.

"Hinata- _sama_ ayo dimakan dulu." ucap Neji melihat sepupunya dalam keadaan menyedihkan, Neji pun menyalahkan dirinya karena gagal membawa Naruto kembali, sosok yang berhasil mematahkan prinsipnya soal takdir dan membawa dirinya kembali ke dalam cahaya

Dipihak lain Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya memandang langit di atas rumah Chouji, Lee yang terus meningkatkan taijutsunya. Shino dan kiba yang melakukan latih tanding dan Sai berusaha melukis sosok yang membuat ekspresinya kembali.

Sejak sepeninggalnya Naruto, Konoha benar-beanr berubah bahkan para rookie yang biasanya berkumpul walau hanya makan atau bermain. Tapi, sekarang lebih memilih untuk berkegiatan sendiri-sendiri. bahkan masing-masing dari mereka menginginkan sosok sih pembuat onar masuk dalam lingkaran mereka lagi.

Saat ini dua sosok Kunoichi Konoha sedang dipemakaman Konoha, mereka berdua menuju makam ayah dari Kunoichi sih pirang. Kedua sosok itu turut berdoa untuk sosok ayah sih kunoichi pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah ayah sampai sini dulu." ucap Ino

Sakura dan Ino pun keluar menuju pemakaman dan kearah pusat keramaian Konoha mereka berdua yang biasa berisik. Tapi, sekarang mulut mereka kaku untuk berbicara. Mereka juga dalam pemikirannya masing-masing hingga Sakura berhenti dan membuat Ino menoleh ke sahabat pinknya tersebut

"Ne Ino."

"Hm."

"Aku akan pergi mencari Naruto."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mengizinkannya Sakura."

"Jangan menghalangi ku Ino, Naruto itu anggota tim 7, tim Kakashi dan aku...aku..."

"Aku mengerti Sakura, tapi sekarang Kakashi dan Sasuke juga sedang berjuang, karena itu percayalah sama mereka" balas Ino menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Ne Ino, tolong kumpulkan mereka semua. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Hah?"

10 menit kemudian semuanya telah berkumpul di Training Ground tim 7. Bahkan Hinaat pun memkasakan dirinya untuk datang walau Hiashi dan Neji sudah melarangnya. Tapi, Hinata lebih keras kepala untuk pergi ditambah kemungkinan ini menyangkut Naruto.

"Jadi Sakura ada apa kau memanggil kami semua?" tanya Shikamaru

"A..apakah...ini menyangkut Naruto- _kun_ uhuk...uhuk.."

"Hinata- _sama_." ucap Neji yang memegang pundak Hinata

"Aku ingin kalian mengerti soal Naruto, walau sekarang dirinya berubah tapi kuharap kalian masih mau menerimanya dan."

"Hhhh... jika hanya itu tenang saja Naruto-kun akan tetap menjadi sahabat kita semua." ucap Rock Lee

"IYa itu benar." tambah Tenten

"Lalu apalagi, kau tidak mungkin hanay ingin menyampaikan ini kan Sakura." ucap Ino

"Aku akan tetap mencari Naruto, Ino."

"Kau gila Sakura, bagaimana caranya dan kau bilang Naruto seperti orang yang tidak kau kenal." Ucap Ino setengah berteriak

"Tenang saja Ino. Aku akan ikut dengan Sakura." kata Sai

"Sai." balas Ino

"Hhh...benar juga harusnya kita pakai jalan udara saja waktu." ucap Shikamaru. "Baiklah kami akan merahasiakan ini dari Hokage. itu kan yang kau mau Sakura." tambahnya

"Ya kalau begitu kami semua juga harus membantu." ucap Tenten

"Terima kasih semua." balas Sakura

* * *

"Gimana Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi

"Dia juga tidak disini, tak kusangka sih dobe itu bisa membuat kehadirannya seperti menghilang." balas Sasuke yang mencari di Hutan perbatasan Ame dan Konoha

"Tapi apa tujuan dari Naruto menghancurkan Kiri dan membunuh para pengawasnya." ucap Kakashi yang maqsih bingung

"Kalau soal itu lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung ke orangnya." balas Sasuke yang melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat selanjutnya.

Kakashi dan Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan teleport karena mereka tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto dimana ditambah bunshin milik Naruto selalu muncul untuk mengganggu mereka. Jadi tepaksa mereka mnggunakan cara melompat dari dahan ke dahan lainnya

'Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.' batin Kakashi. 'seandainya ada Sai kita bisa melakukannya lewat udara.' tambahnya

Saat Sasuke dan Kakashi sampai dipadang rumput mereka menemukan Akatsuchi dan Kurotsuchi. Kakashi pun langsung berlari kearah mereka dan di ikuti Sasuke

"Hei apa yang terjadi." ucap Kakashi terhadap Kurotsuchi

"U...Uzumaki uhuk..uhuk...Naruto..." ucap Kurotsuchi sebelum kembali pingsan dan dilihat dari lukanya ini bukan luka karena terkena elemen angin melainnya terkena elemen air dan setahu Kakashi dan Sasuke, Naruto tidak punya elemen air

Sementara itu diatas patung Madara. terdapat sosok yang sedang menikmati awan hingga ada yang muncul dibelakangnya.

"Kau memanggilku."

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu Bee-ochan." balas Dark Naruto sambil menyeringai melihat jinchuriiki hachibi

TBC

* * *

Chapter 3 Review ya jika ada kesalahan dan alurnya membingungkan. oh iya saya juga memberikan request untuk jalan cerita ini kedepannya

* * *

R & A

terima kasih kepada Rohimbae88 dan Guest


	4. Chapter 4

Janji

Pair: Naruto/dark Naruto x Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated; T

Summary: Sakura yang terus memegang janjinya untuk selalu setia menunggunya, Tapi yang ditunggu telah masuk dalam kegelepan hatinya

* * *

"Hhhh...tak kusangka harus dua hari untuk menyegel Hachibi, pantas saja si teme gagal mengalahkannya." Ucap dark Naruto sambil membawa(menyeret) mayat Killer Bee

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan Naruto." ucap dua sosok di depannya.

Dark Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Oh...kita lihat Kakashi- _sensei_ dan teme sudah menemukanku rupanya."

"Naruto." teriak dari sebelah kiri.

"Sekarang Sakura- _chan_ dan Sai. HHh... ini mengingatkan ku saat aku menemukan sih teme bersama Sakura- _chan_ , Sai dan Yamato- _taichou_. Tapi, sekarang saya lagi tidak minta untuk reunian." ucap Dark Naruto

"Naruto kembalilah. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini jika ada masalah, kami semua siap membantu mu." ucap Sakura, sedangkan dark Naruto hanya menggaruk rambut belakangnya mendengar hal tersebut

"Jika kau tidak mau kembali secara baik-baik kami terpaksa membawa mu walau harus dengan paksa Naruto." kata Kakashi

"Hhhh... padahal aku ingin menyerah mayat ini, kapada Raikage." ucap Dark Naruto sambil melempar mayat killer bee dan membuat semua yang disitu terkejut

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan." ucap Kakashi

"Aku hanya meminta bijuu di dalam tubuhnya." balas Naruto sambil mengambil gulungan. "Lalu menyegelnya di dalam gulungan ini."

"Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya Naruto, jika ada yang bisa kami bantu. Kami akan bantu, jangan seperti ini." ucap Sakura yng mulai mengeluarkan liquidnya

"Kau masih saja suka menangis ya Sakura- _chan_ dan soal Tujuan ku hanya ingin mengumpulkan bijuu dan juga mengambil gulungan rahasia milik desa, sampai sekarang hanya tinggal Shukaku, ichibi disuna yang belum ku ambil bijuunya. Mungkin karena Shukaku adalah bijuu milik Kazekage jadi aku akan sulit mengambilnya. Lalu soal gulungan hanya tinggal Kumo, Suna dan Konoha." ucap Naruto

"Apa maksudmu dobe." Kata Sasuke

"Oh iya Sakura- _chan_ bukannya kau bilang ingin membantu, kalau begitu ambil gulungan rahasia milik Konoha." Ucap Naruto yang tidak menghiraukan kata Sasuke

"Naruto..." Teriak Sasuke sambil menerjang Naruto dengan mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

"Kau yakin menyerangku teme." Balas Naruto menyeringai

Duar...

Tepat saat Naruto menahan pedang milik Sasuke dengan kunai miliknya. Tempat dimana Naruto mengalahkan Killer bee. Hancur seketika dan membuat semuanya menoleh kebelakang. "Uzumaki Naruto menurut aliansi shinobi kau telah ditetap sebagai missing-nin dan akan dihukum mati atas segala perbuatanmu." ucap perwakilan aliansi Shinobi dan membuat Kakashi, Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Sayangnya dark Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kabar tersebut

"Well..well... jadi sekarang saya missing-nin. Pahlawan dari perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 menjadi missing-nin. Hahahaha... ini menarik." ucap Naruto sambil mengambil gulungan dari kantung belakangnya lalu membuka gulungan tersebut. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." tambahnya

Boff...

Saat itu muncul sosok raksasa dalam kabut. Saat sosok itu keluar mereka semua terkejut dengan sosok. Dark Naruto yang berada diatas sosok Tersebut hanay terenyum. "Ayo Kokuo." ucap dark Naruto kepada sosok bernama Kokuo atau lebih dikebal dengan sebutan Gobi.

Kokuo pun berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut tapi sebelum itu dark Naruto melempar Rasenshuriken kepada tim 7. Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung menggunakan jutsu

"Doton: Doryuheki." ucap Kakashi dan disaat itu tanah didepan tim 7 bergerak Naik dan membuat dinding. Rasenshuriken pun berhasil ditahan walau dinding dari tanah itu juga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ck..sial..." Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kepada sang rival

"Ne..apa benar Naruto dijadikan missing-nin oleh aliansi." ucap Sakura kepada perwakilan aliansi shinobi

"Iya itu benar. Baiklah saya per-"

Buagh...

Sang perwakilan aliansi tersebut terpental bahkan menembus 3 batang pohon dibelakangnya, sedangkan ketiga Shinobi Konoha itu hanya terdiam melihat kejadian satu-satunya Kunoichi di tempat memukul wajah perwakilan aliansi shinobi hingga terpental jauh oleh kekuatannya

"Walau kau perwakilan aliansi shinobi tidak ada yang boleh menjadikan Naruto sebagai missing-nin." ucap sakura. "Sai bawa aku ke Konoha." tambahnya

"Ba..baik..." balas Sai yang kembali membuat burung empat buah untuk mereka semua pulang ke Konoha

"Sakura." ucap Kakashi kepada Sakura dikarenakan selama perjalanan pulang ke Konoha Sakura terus saja terdiam, Sakura terdiam bukan karena tenang tapi dirinya belum bisa menerima sih ninja yang paling mengejutkan menjadi missing-nin ditambah Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto yang sekarang bukan sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dalam hati Sakura harus menemui Naruto secara empat mata. Sakura harus benar-benar tahu kenapa Naruto berubah dan apa penyebabnya.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat dark Naruto, yang baru saja menyegel kembali Kokuo, harus bergerak cepat karena bagaimanapun juga kemungkinan Suna dan Kumo akan semain sulit diatasi. Sedangkan dirinya hanya baru bisa menggunakan kuchiyose bijuu 1 ekor tidak bisa sekaligus ditambah syarat terakhir dari gulungan milik Orochimaru dia harus ke Uzushiogakure untuk melakukannya. karena itu dark Naruto menginginkan Konoha untuk diserang pada saat terakhir, karena dari Konoha lebih ke dekat ke Uzushiogakure dibanding dari Kumo.

"Baiklah kita bikin rencana dengan semua kemungkinan." ucap dark Naruto membuat 5 bunshin disaat bersamaan

Dark Naruto berdiskusi kepada lima bunshin dan dari itu dapat disimpulkan menjadi 3 rencan. rencana pertama pergi kereruntuhan rouran dan mengambil gulungan mengenai membuat pasukan mekanik, kedua datang ke Oni no kuni dan membawa Shion untuk meramal masa depannya, dan ketiga pergi ke tempat sorra nin dan membuat pasukan dengan menggunakan jalur udara.

"Amaru, Shion dan Sara... hahahaha... ini menarik. Jadi siapa yang akan ku datangi." uacp dark Naruto sambil berpikir seperti detektif. "Yosh...baiklah sudah kuputusan siapa yang akan ku datangi." tambahnya

* * *

Di Konoha

" _Shisou_ ini bohongkan...katakan padaku kalau ini bohong. Naruto bukan missing-nin kan." ucap Sakura yang masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya dan sekarang mjenjadi orang yang di sukainya lagi-lagi harus menjadi penjahat. Sebelumnya Sasuke dan sekarang Naruto

"Maaf Sakura, ini sudah menjadi keputusan aliansi, sebagai Hokage saya tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan sepihak." balas Tsunade

"Kalau begitu, kenapa _shisou_ tidak mengulur waktu biarkan aku dan yang lainnya meyakinkan Naruto, aku berani jamin semua kalau Naruto bisa kembali seperti dulu." Balas Sakura

"HHhh... tapi maaf keputusan aliansi sudah bulat." balas Tsunade

Sakura dengan emosi keluar dari ruangan Hokage dan membanting pintu tersebut, Tsunade yang melihat murid kepercayaannya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, sebetulnya dirinya juga menolak jikalau Naruto dijadikan missing-nin. Tapi walau begitu melihat dari kerugian yang disebabkan oleh Naruto berat bagi Konoha untuk tidak menyetujui apa yang jadi keputusan aliansi.

Sakura yang terus berjalan ditengah keramaian kota Konoha hanya bisa memandang jauh, seolah pikirannya pergi entah kemana, walau dirinya yakin bahwa Naruto akan kembali seperti dulu, itu hanya keyakinan untuk menghibur dirinya setelah dua kali pertemuan dengan Naruto, Naruto tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya berbeda dengan Naruto yang dia kenal sellau senang saat kehadirannya. "Naruto." gumam Sakura

"Yo Sakura." ucap Ino melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sakura, tapi sakura hanya melewati Ino tanpa berkata apapun. Ino yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu juga ikut bersedih

Sakura yang terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di training ground team 7. Sakura pun menerawang tempat tersebut dan mengingat saat-saat Naruto yang masih bodoh. Mengingat hal itu Sakura sedikit mengangkat bibirnya membantuk senyuman tipis. Sakura pun berjalan mendekati batang pohong dan mengelus atas batang pohong yang berada diposisi tengah. "Kau akan pulang kan, Naruto dan saat itu aku akan jujur kepada perasaan ku." ucap Sakura.

"Kau disini Sakura." cap sosok dibelakang Sakura

"Sasuke- _kun_." balas Sakura berbalik dan melihat sosok dibelakangnya

"Sakura aku berjanji akan bawa si dobe itu kembali. Sama seperti saat dia berjanji kepada mu untuk membawa ku kembali." Ucap Sasuke

"Itu tidak perlu Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan mencoba menghadapinya sendiri, selama ini diriku selalu ditolong oleh kalian. Karena itu kali ini giliran ku menolong Naruto." balas Sakura

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu." Ucap Sasuke

"Sasuke- _kun_ maaf aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura aku mengerti dan dia pantas mendapatkanmu daripada diriku." ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura

"Terima kasih Sasuke- _kun_." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Kalian rupanya disini Sakura. Sasuke." ucap Sai

"Sai." balas Sakura

"Tenang saja, walau aku cuma sebentar tapi bagiku Naruto sudah ku anggap saudara, jadi aku juga akan selalu membantu membawa kembali Naruto." ucap Sai

"Terima kasih Sai." balas Sakura

* * *

"Hah...hah...hah... kurang ajar kau."

"Tak ku sangka, sang tsuchikage rupanya ada di kumo, pantas sngat sulit mencarinya ditambah sekarang saya dijebak oleh dua kage. sepertinya ini akan merepotkan, sayangnya aku cuma ingin mengambil gulungan milik dan tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." ucap dark Naruto

"Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau sebabkan bocah." ucap Raikage

"Mmhh... tidak tuh." balas Naruto santai

"Kurang ajar." balas Raikage yang tuubuhnya diselumti oleh aliran listrik dan menerjang dark Naruto disisi lain Tsuchikage sudah siap dengan jutsunya

"Jika sisi ku yang lain hebat dalam jutsu rasengan, aku lebih hebat dalam sannin mode dari dia." balas dark Naruto

"Kau kira kami berdua takut dengan sannin mode mu." balas Raikage yang tinjuannya sudah didepan wajah dark Naruto. Dark Naruto pun melakukan kawazu tatri kepada lengan Raikage dan menyebabkan tinjuannya meleset keatas Naruto. Sayanganya itu hanya peralihan. Jutsu yang ditembakkan tsuchikage saat punggung Naruto terkena langsung boff...

"Apa..." Teriak Raikage

"Apa kau lupa Raikage, sannin mode menggunakan energi alam berbeda dengan Byakugan dan sharingan yang hanya dapat melihat chakra, sannin mode memungkinkan dapat melihat semua dalam sekejap mata." ucap dark Naruto. "Sepertinya bunshin ku telah kembali dengan gulungan Kumo ditambah sepertinya tempat mu telah hancur Raikage." Tambahnya saat bunshinnya kembali

Raikage dan tsuchikage pun melihat ke Kumo dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena gedung-gedung di Kumo berhasil dihancurkan. "Nah baiklah sampai jumpa." ucap dark Naruto yang langsung menghilang

Dasar Kau Narutooooo..." teriak raikage

Sementara itu Naruto pun sampai ditempat persembunyiannya.

"Terima kasiha atas infonya Shion." ucap dark Naruto melihat Shion dengan kondisi yang sedikit mengenaskan, Karena selain dimasukan di penjara, kedua tangan Shion juga diikat dengan tali yang kuat. "Nah Amaru dan Sara apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan peralatan yang ku minta." tambah Naruto

"Sudah Naruto." balas keduanya yang juga dalam keadaan yang tidak kalah mengenaskan berbeda dengan Shion yang tangannya diikat, Sara dan Amaru kedua kalinya telah dikunci oleh rantai besi sedngkan tangannya juga diborgol.

"Hhhh... tidak sia-sia aku kembali ke reruntuhan rouran dan kembali ke masa lalu dan juga terima kasih untuk Shion dan Amaru karena kalian cukup bodoh memberitahukan posisi kalian. hahahahaha..." ucap dark Naruto meninggalkan ketiganya. Dark Naruto yang masuk ruangan pribadinya menaruh gulungan kumo di sebelah gulungan Iwa dan Kiri. "Dengan ini tinggal Shukaku, gulungan Suna dan Konoha. Dengan begitu aku akan menguasai dunia Shinobi dan menghancurkan semuanya. Nah baiklah kita coba Jutsu tersebut."

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

boff...boff...boff..boff...

"Ayo maju para prajurit ku. para edo tensei. hahahahaha..." ucap dark Naruto melihat seribu pasukan langit, mukade, tujuh ninja pedang kiri, bahkan mizukage, dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki.

"Apa yang terjadi disini."

"Mulai sekarang kalian adlah budakku. Kai..." ucap dark Naruto dan sukses membuat para edo tensei menunduk semua kepada dark Naruto "Hahahaha... tak sisa-sisa membuat sepuluh bunshin untuk menyempurnakannya, dengan ini saya akan membuat pasukan terkuat, yaitu para bijuu, edo tensei dan juga kelima gulungan rahasia milik kelima desa terkuat hahahahahaha..." tambahnya

* * *

"Kumo juga berhasil diuri gulungannya bahkan Raikage dan tsuchikage berhasil dikalahkan walau Naruto hanya menahannya dan bunshinnya yang bergerak. Karena itu Konoha dan suna akan memindahkan kedua gulungan ke negara padi." ucap Hokage

'Kali ini akan ku pastikan kau kembali seperti dulu Naruto.' batin Sakura yang juga berada diruangan Hokage, selain Sakura ada Kakashi dan para rookie dua belas, bahkan Anbu juga root bersatu.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 4 nya walau rada sulit buat alurnya tapi terima kasih kepada supercell yang lagunya utakata hanabi versi narusaku dan Do as infinity yang judulnya rakuen versi narusaku. berhasil membuat memperlancar cerita ini

* * *

R & A

rohimbae88: ok next senpai .saya penasaran kenapa naruto jdi jahat,apa ada hubungannya dengan juubi

A: nonton naruto saat di air terjun yang berada di pulau kura-kura, saat itu sosok di air terjun itu menjadi sosok Nauto walau sifat negatifnya, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jyuubi

Ren: Bagus. Apa Naruto akan saling membunuh?

A: Ya kemungkinan saat chapter akhir nanti

guest: ficnya menarik. knpa naruto jd sperti itu? apa naruto kalah sama sisi darknya?

lanjut lagi...

A: ya disini Naruto saya buat kalah sama sisi darknya, mau coba hal yang baru soalnya kalau Naruto udah selalu menang udah biasa

Guest: ceritanya menarik,, tp yg membingungkan...

Di chapter 2 author-san mengatakan fic ini belum mencapai PDS 4, tp di chap ini kok udh terlewat PDSnya,, tolong di luruskan author-san biar gk membingungkan lg...

A: Oh begitu, baik saya akan klarifikasi nanti bahwa ini sehabis PDS 4, terima kasih masukannya

Terima kasih kepada Fahmi Mughni, Paijo Payah dan Guest


End file.
